A liquid crystal display (LCD) is a kind of flat panel display (FPD) which displays images by the property of the liquid crystal material. In comparison with other display devices, the LCD has the advantages in lightweight, compactness, low driving voltage and low power consumption, and thus has already become the mainstream product in the whole consumer market. However, the liquid crystal material of the LCD cannot emit light by itself, and must depend upon an external light source. Thus, the LCD further has a backlight module to provide the needed light source.
An assembly of a traditional LCD module is mainly to load a light guide plate into a back plate, wherein the light guide plate is provided with an optical film assembly, and then a plastic frame covers on outer edges of the back plate to fix the optical film set and the light guide plate, from top to bottom, so as to assemble a back light module. Moreover, an LCD panel is stacked on the back light module, and then a housing covers and fixes the LCD panel and the back light module to assemble an LCD module.
Referring now to FIG. 1, a front view of a back face of a back plate of a traditional LCD module is illustrated in FIG. 1. As shown in FIG. 1, aluminum or zinc-plated steel plate is generally used to be material of an LCD module, and is processed to be an integral back plate by punching. The aluminum has a better effect of heat-dissipation, so that it is advantageous to increase the life time of a product; and heat-dissipation effect of the zinc-plated steel plate is worse, but the price is relatively low. In a cost of the back plate, the cost of the back plate material occupies the greatest ratio, especially for a large size LCD module (such as 46 inches or larger). If the entire back plate uses the aluminum material, the cost is too high, and the structure strength is worse; but if the entire back plate uses the zinc-plated steel plate, the heat-dissipation is worse and the performance of product will be lowered. Hence, how to ensure the product quality and save the material cost to lower the whole product cost has become an important subject matter of research.
As a result, it is necessary to provide a back plate of an LCD module and a splice structure thereof to solve the problems existing in the conventional technologies.